Kittenatural
by CallMeAmmy
Summary: Things go wrong when Sam, Dean and Castiel suddenly get turned into kittens
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Sammy, wait up, we can't just go rushing into this. We're dealing with a trickster here."

"No Dean, you saw what it did to Bobby, we can't just sit here and do nothing! Our only option is to go after it and destroy it once and for all. Now are you coming or what?" Sam gave Dean an impatient glance as he opened the door of the Impala and climbed in, taking the drivers seat. His companion quickly followed, as there wasn't much Dean could do to stop him.

After driving for about an hour, Sam slowed the car to a stop on the side of the road. It was dark out and Dean who had been napping was interrupted by the slam of the door as Sam's shadowy image slid into the forest beside them. Slowly looking around, Dean realized they were not at their destination and Sam wasn't there.

"Sam!" He called. No answer.

"Sammy!" He called again. This time got out of the car and opened up the trunk and got a flashlight and a gun while muttering, "God damn it, Sam."

Just as he was about to close the trunk, he heard a noise coming from the woods on the side of the road, a crunching of leaves.

"Sammy is that you?" Flashing the light around did no good and with each passing moment Dean was getting more and more nervous.

"Okay, Sam, this isn't funny anymore. We gotta get outta here." As he took a step toward the forest a small meow came from the ground by his feet. He hesitated and aimed the light downwards to see a small orange furball looking up at him. It meowed again and pawed at his leg.

Dean sighed, "Alright look little guy, I need to find my brother so you're gonna have to wait in the car." He knelt down and picked up the soft ball of fluff. It's dark green eyes stared at him with an annoyed expression and the poor cat twisted and fought against the will of his hands, meowing all the way.

"Now you're gonna stay here till I get back, you got it?" He closed the door softly and smiled at the kitten before turning and entering the dark forest unprepared for the dangers to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dean stepped cautiously into the dark trees that seemed to haunt his every move. He knew there was something bad about this forest, but it seemed strange. Not like a typical ghost or monster. There was something different, but he couldn't place it.

"Sammy?" He called, getting concerned when there was no response. Searching around with his flashlight did no good, all he could see were tall trees around him that seemed to watch his every move. The place was completely deserted, not a squirrel or bird to be seen, not even a drop of moonlight was let in by the leaves above.

"God damn it Sammy, where the hell did you go?" Dean muttered to himself. It must have been about a half an hour before he came across any signs of life. What he found was an old cabin that somewhat resembled Bobby's house from the side. It was a major red flag, but before he had a chance to think through his options, he heard Sam's voice scream from that very direction.

"Sam!" All thoughts were dropped and he ran to the door. However, upon busting it open and entering the front room he was blinded by white light and static filled his ears, causing him to kneel on the floor in pain. Dean's head felt like it was about to explode.

"Dean!" A voice called out his name and he slipped into darkness before he could respond.

~ ^._.^ ~ ^._.^ ~ ^._.^ ~

"Dean!"

"Dean!" Dean looked up and saw Castiel looking down at him with a highly concerned look on his face. He was exhausted and Cas seemed to be miles away. He felt different.

"Dean, are you okay?"

He tried to reply and ask, 'Yeah, I'm fine,' surprised when he heard the soft meow of a kitten respond to the question instead. Looking down he realized that the strong handsome body that had been there only a few minutes ago was gone; replaced with fluffy light orange and black hairs and small paws at the end of each tiny limb. At least he knew he was safe at Bobby's house.

"You're probably what's going on and why you're...well...a baby feline. I apologize. I should have warned you." At this point was where Dean would have added a, 'Wait, you knew this was going to happen and you didn't think to tell us?' But all he could do was produce a low growl that wasn't at all threatening enough to express his frustration. Cas had to hold back a smile. At his angle, Dean looked like a baby tiger trying to be fierce. "Look, we've got to get out of here-"

At that moment the house began to shake and a bright light clouded their sight. Not but a second later, a bundle of black fluff lay on the floor beneath Dean, who quickly hopped down from his spot on the couch to help his, now feline, friend. 'Cas,' he thought internally, 'Cas.'

The black kitten slowly raised his head, 'It's alright Dean, I'm fine.'

'You can hear me?'

'Animals have the ability to communicate through thoughts rather than words, so yes, I can hear you.'

'Awesome! Hey, try to guess what I'm thinking right now.'

'Dean we don't have time for that, we have to get out of here, where's your brother?' Dean had completely forgotten. What had happened to Sam?

He paused, 'I think he might still be in that creepy-ass forest.'

Cas gave Dean a frustrated look, 'Well, we need to find him so we can get out of here and break the spell.'

'Spell?'

'Yes Dean, a spell.' Cas placed his tiny paw on Dean's fluffy head and they were back at the entrance of the forest. It was still dark and the Impala was still there. 'Alright,' he thought to Dean, 'we have to go back in.'

'Woah, woah, I am not going back in there! Are you nuts?'

'Don't complain, Dean, if your brother is somewhere in those woods, we need to find him.' Of course Dean knew that, but going back in that forest, who knows what could happen next. He was hesitant, but it had to be done and he wasn't going to let Cas go alone. The two exchanged a glance and stepped into the dark forest once again, as ready as two tiny kittens could be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Their paws made little tapping sounds on the ground while they walked. It was getting colder as the night went on and the icy wind whipped the poor kits around like play toys. Dean tried to be strong and keep his balance, but the wind kept pushing him into Cas.

'Sorry,' he thought after knocking into the angel for at least the fifth time in the last 15 minutes.

'It's alright Dean.' Cas responded calmly. The sexual tension between them was obvious, but neither of them ever talked about it. Even Castiel knew it was weird but they did all they could to avoid the subject for fear that the other would not feel the same. He simply enjoyed the warmth of his companion. 'Dean...'

'Yeah Cas?'

'Ah...Do you remember at all where your brother was when you woke up?' Cas asked awkwardly.

'I-I just woke up and...' His mind flashed back to earlier that night. The kitten that came out of the forest. He was trying to warn him. He knew this was going to happen because it was Sam. 'Cas...'

'Yes, Dean,' Castiel turned and found Dean's beady green eyes staring at him in shock and realization.

'The car, Cas. Sam's in the car. We need to go!' Without thinking first, Dean ran off, quickly losing sight of the angel, despite his trying to convince him otherwise.

'Wait, Dean come back, it's not safe...' The words didn't matter, nor did the crunching of leaves that followed his. He didn't even notice when Castiel's footsteps fell behind.

Getting further and further away, Cas's voice eventually drowned out, not that Dean was listening anyway. 'Sammy. I have to get Sammy,' were the only thoughts on Dean's mind. Although he had no idea as to where the entrance to the forest was, that didn't stop him from trying to find it. He ran at top speed for about five minutes, getting pretty far from where they he had started running. As he finally slowed to a stop, it occurred to him that he absolutely had no idea where he was. Looking around, there were still no signs of any exits. Everything still looked the same and now he was completely lost and alone.

'Cas,' he called, hoping maybe the angel would hear him, 'Cas, answer me!' He received no was wrong. Usually Castiel would answer him immediately and hated having not to. Dean's mind grasped onto the only reasonable answer it could. Something took Cas, and now there was no way out. 'Well isn't this just peachy.' He regretted not paying him any attention now.

Not much soon after he had stopped to review his options, a giant creature came up from behind and had Dean not seen the shadow but a second before, it's great paw would have swooped down and ripped the little tiger to shreds. 'Son of a bitch.' From the short glimpse he got of it, it looked like a huge black bear and towered high above the eyes of the kitten. It almost looked to black to be real, perhaps just a ghost or an illusion. Whatever it was, that was the only time he saw it. He only ran about 2 meters before tripping and falling into a deep hole that was covered by leaves. It was obviously a trap, but one that would require outside help, which was something he really wished he had at the moment.

He wished that Cas was here.


End file.
